While Kidnapping Percy Jackson
by WriterfromShadows
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover after HoO and TGoF: Lord Voldemort with entourage shows up at Percy's apartment with Annabeth there. He wants Percy to join him but does know very few things about his relative of confusing relation, so chaos ensues. And because it's Percy Jackson we are talking about, everything gets even more confusing along the way.
1. First: Don't talk too much

First: Don't talk too much

When it started it had been a boring, some might even call it a normal day. Percy and Annabeth woke early in the morning, despite it being weekend. They wanted to pack their things because the next week they were moving to New Rome. Sally, Paul and Estelle were on a trip to the store, so they were alone. Still, they never got as far as packing their things. Before they were able to, they heard a cracking noise from the living room. They looked at each other and walked slowly and silent slightly crouched from the kitchen to the living room. Where talking voices were stationed.  
"This is not how I imagined the last descendants of the Gaunt family would live." The man didn't explain it further what he meant. Instead, another spoke, "My lord, shall we search for them?"  
A nasal answered, "No Lucius, Nagini tells me, there are two persons on the other side of the door", the man made a short pause then spoke louder, "come out from where you are hiding or you will be brought to me."  
Percy and Annabeth looked at each other contemplating what to do. After a short conversation consisting only of gestures and mimics, Percy just shrugged his shoulder and stood up, showing Annabeth his intentions, who just rolled her eyes and followed him through the living room door. Only for Percy to stop so suddenly that Annabeth nearly ran into him. Not the slightest bit surprised that Percy had stopped when she saw the figure in the middle. An appalling man with skin so pale it was something between white and translucent, eyes red like those of albino mice and instead of a nose he had two slits, not unlike the vertical pupils of some snakes.  
Percy asked with narrowed eyes and a growl, that he had most likely learned from Lupa, "Who are you and what are you doing in my mum's living room?"  
"My name is Lord Voldemort. I am here because relatives of mine are living here. And you are?"  
"Percy Jackson. And I certainly doubt you are a relative of Paul, he never mentioned having any ties to nobility, and Mom's family is dead, so please leave now after you answer me this question: why don't you have a nose?" Percy's ADHD just couldn't stray from the fact, that this man in front of him didn't have a nose, so he looked like a mix between a zombie and those skeletons Nico was so fond of summoning every once in a while.  
Though Percy's speech the man's slight smile was getting smaller and smaller until he looked with narrowed eyes at him.  
"That is of no matter here. As it is, if you are indeed Perseus Jackson, then you are the one I was looking for. And since you didn't know who I am, I am also assuming you aren't going to Ilvermorny", he wanted to speak on, but Percy interrupted him. "What's an Ilvermorny? Something for ill people in Vermont?"  
Lord Voldemort straightened to his full height, one could notice his restraint, as he spoke, "Ilvermorny, is a school founded by the descendants of Salazar Slytherin as you are one, even though Gormlaith's niece was a traitor. What I hope you won't be."  
Percy interrupted him, all the while forming a T with his hands.  
"Time Out, One of my ancestors was a slithering salsa dancer?", Percy exclaimed and added thoughtfully, "Or was it salad czar?"  
"It is SALAZAR SLYTHERIN the greatest of the four founders of Hogwarts." Voldemort thundered his patience wearing thin, "But that is of no matter. What is important, is that you will come with me and my loyal Death Eaters" before Voldemort could add *and become one of them*, Percy interrupted him again.  
„Death Eaters? Seriously?", Percy asked exasperated, "Don't you have more imagination? What about? Harvesters of Souls, Harbinger of Death? Even Killing Group would be better. Because Death Eaters? That's just gross. What do you do? Eat rotting flesh? Or do you try to catch the Grim Reaper for dinner? But that much flesh can't be on the Grim Reaper, except if you mean Thanatos. By the way, did you know Thanatos looks like a cupid? He did at least when I met him once. So actually eating *him*... could get a completely different meaning that's even more gross. Or is it grosser?"  
To answer his last question Annabeth pinched in Percy's rant, "both work, Seaweed Brain, but didn't you want to ask these lovely people what the Hades they are doing in our apartment?"  
Percy looked like a scolded puppy at Annabeth, "yeah, right, sorry, ADHD.", he turned to the group with a nearly blank face, "So what the Hades are you doing in our apartment? And please, quite brandishing your sticks you could gouge somebody's eyes out."  
Now Lord Voldemort resembled Alecto on one of her worse days, in other words, he was the epitome of fury, "Those are no mere sticks as you call them. They are wands and they can do a quiet lot more damage than to gouge an eye out, although with the right spell it can also do that, but enough of that. There's much to discuss. Among that, how to be respectful."  
Percy hid his snickering behind a cough, where Annabeth looked everywhere but Percy lest she also started to smile.  
Lord Voldemort noticed it, so he used the "Silencio"-spell on both of them as well as a binding-spell. After that, he explained the situation while he was pacing through the length of the room followed by the movement of Nagini's head and his billowing cloak, that seemingly didn't bother him the slightest bit.  
Pacing he told Percy, how he found out by chance he had any relatives left (or more correctly he used a spell to find blood relatives). After a bit of research of what the spell had shown him, he found out, Percy's decreased grandmother Estelle Jackson was his cousin because his uncle Morfin somehow sired a daughter between his jail times in Azkaban. Said daughter though was a squib and didn't want to be a disappointment to her witch mother, so she immigrated to the states.  
Percy interjected him after a time, when the spell was worn down, with a question that tortured him nearly from the start: "So my great grandfather has a name that sounds like a drug."  
Annabeth just signed exasperatedly before she explained: "Percy, Morphine is first and foremost an opiate that's mainly used as a painkiller. It's just a drug in too high doses. And you are one to talk, your name literally means 'to destroy' or loosely translated 'Destroyer'."  
She gave him a pointed look.  
Percy defensively responded: "Hey, that's not my faul-" But Annabeth interrupted him, "Maybe not intentionally, but you are the one that lives up to that name. Remember St. Louise, or better yet: Mount St. Helens. You blew that up. Literally."  
"That was self-defence. I was attacked and I didn't think that the whole thing would explode, because of a bit of water."  
Annabeth just shook her head in exasperation.  
All the while Lord Voldemort listened intently but didn't understand a thing, so he didn't really comment on it, and continued in his tale.  
He told Percy, that he quite recently regained his body and found out he had a relative, who showed after some research potential. To which Lord Voldemort said, "And as I'm now standing before you, I can feel it thrumming in you and know your potential is much greater than I anticipated. I can't understand why you aren't going to one of the schools. But nevertheless, have you understood what I told you?"  
Percy, disliking the test like question answered with, "So my mum is your cousin's daughter and your cousin took first her mother's name and then her husband's because she didn't like the associations to her father's name, who was your uncle and who nearly killed your mother. Did I get everything correct?"  
"Yes", answered Lord Voldemort bored and annoyed.  
But Percy wasn't finished, "And why the Hell do you think I would help you? Because of a connection to my... What was it again?"  
"Your Great Grandfather", Annabeth helped Percy.  
"Yeah him, who was also your uncle, who tried to kill his sister. That's just messed up."  
Annabeth just sighed, "Percy, some of your cousins and also some of your half siblings tried to kill you."  
Percy sent her an irritated look, "Yeah, but that's different."  
"How?"  
"It was to be expected. With my dad being who he is."  
Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, you're right."  
Then Lord Voldemort cleared his throat, "I would appreciate if you would concentrate on the matter at hand. Do you want to join me, Perseus? As it is, my dear boy, you are the last descendant of the House of Gaunt of Europe apart from me."  
This time it was Percy, who shrugged his shoulders, "No, not really interested. And, dude, that's way too many 'of's for one sentence. Other than that I would suggest you go into mental therapy. To get your head straight and get your unresolved problems with that interferior complex under control."  
Annabeth quipped, "Percy, it's inferior complex, not what you just said."  
"Just what would I do without you, wise girl?"  
"ENOUGH", Voldemort's shout rang through the room.  
Then they all heard a cracking noise and all hell broke loose.

_To be or not to be continued?_

AN: So, I don't know what you think of this story, it's not as good as I wanted it to be, so I'll probably edit it somewhere down the line. I for myself thought I would never write a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover, mainly because there's already an abundance of those. But when I got the idea for this story and it didn't relinquish its hold on me, I decided to write it down and share it with you guys. Still, I was so fed up with some rather boring and predictable crossovers that I haven't decided if I want to make more of it than this one-shot, yet, lest my story gets boring or predictable.

This is an edited version of the chapter, but I also can announce that I'll probably continue this story, but I don't know, when the second part will be finished.

I own neither the rights to PJO nor HP as well as the pictures in the cover.


	2. Second: Don't kidnap his girlfriend

Second: Don't kidnap his girlfriend instead

Then they all heard a cracking noise and all hell broke loose.  
The Death Eater drew their wands when the living room door exploded into pieces.  
"Gods, Mom will lynch me when she comes home", Percy told Annabeth with comically wide open eyes obviously more terrified of his mother than the hassle around them.  
"Please don't do anything stupid, Percy" Annabeth asked of Percy.  
"I try", he reassured her, but as some other weird clothed people also armed with sticks came into the room through the hole where once the door was he practically lost it.  
"That's enough. Everybody FREEZE", Percy spoke with an authority he normally only used for battles or as a sword-fighting instructor. It had the desired effect, nobody moved. "And now, someone tell me, what is going on here!"  
Percy looked around the room expecting anyone to answer him at any given time now, but nobody moved. He walked through the room, then turned around to Annabeth.

"Wise Girl, do you know what's going on?"  
Annabeth didn't answer, she didn't move, nobody moved.  
"Annabeth, that's really not funny, like at all", he pleaded with her, but still nothing happened.  
Slowly Percy started to freak out.  
"What should I do? What in Hades happened?"  
He looked desperate at Annabeth, "Help me, Wise Girl."

But he didn't receive an answer. He couldn't hear anything, except something. There was something like a subtle humming around him, first Percy hardly sensed it, then it felt like a thrumming in the air. He didn't know what prompted him to his next move. Whether it was his desperation or just instinct.  
He walked into the middle of the room, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes and put all his hope in this command, "Defreeze!"  
After that everything went incomprehensible fast.  
Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to grab Percy. Annabeth tried to defend her boyfriend. The new people shot red lights out of their so-called wands. Suddenly it cracked and Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, as well as Annabeth, were nowhere to be seen.

Percy's day had just gone from bad to worse. He was nervous, confused, annoyed and furious. His relative had just kidnapped his girlfriend, just because those other utter idiots had to crashed into his home. And he was still unsure what exactly had happened when nobody could move. So out of frustration and in dire need of some clear answers, he attacked the next possible target. The white-bearded man who looked like he was leading the small group.  
"What did you think you were doing?", Percy seethed, "I had everything handled before you stormed my living room like crazed Spartans in a blood frenzy. Now those other clowns have Annabeth and I don't have a freakin' clue, where they took her. It would be preferable if you could be as kind as to get lost so I can try to contact someone, who can track her down."  
"Mr Jackson," the Methusalem reject started, "do you know who that was and what he wanted from?"  
"Yes", Percy answered while grinding his teeth, "he introduced himself before he babbled a monologue of this and that. And I have better things to do than telling you about that. Like finding him and sticking him his so-called 'wand' through his heart for kidnapping Annabeth – if she hasn't already done so herself."  
But the cleaner and gaunter version of the Old Man of the Sea, Nereus, whom Percy dubbed 'Santa's Evil Twin' years ago, didn't leave him alone.  
"It is of utmost importance, that we know his reasoning. In exchange, we help you free your friend."

The demigod contemplated the offer shortly. He didn't know whether he could trust them. But he figured it was worth the risk to share at least some of what he knew if they really knew something more about his grandmother's cousin, so he said, "How about we exchange information. I tell you that, but only if you tell me what I want to know."  
"Of course, Mr Jackson. That is only fair."  
"Then first: who are you all?"

The elderly man appeared to be shocked at having forgotten such a detail, which was noticeable in his answer.  
"Oh, how discourteous of me. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and those gentlemen with me are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."Dumbledore pointed respectively to the stern looking men behind him, both who looked somewhat unkempt.  
Despite his worrying for Annabeth, Percy couldn't hold back a snort at that, "Is he really, oh sorry, _seriously_ called that? Was he as an infant so serious or did he become it because of the name?"

Remus twisted his face and tried his best not to laugh, but it was a losing fight. He burst into a fit of 'manly' giggles after which Sirius, despite him being the butt of the joke, also started to laugh. But it was probably just leftovers of their earlier adrenalin rush from encountering Lord Voldemort so unexpectantly and then being frozen like in a _petrificus totalus_.

Which prompted the questions Albus Dumbledore intended to ask.  
"As humorous you all think this to be", he said an amused twinkle in his eyes, "I would like to know how it came that one of if not the most dangerous dark wizard was chatting here with a possible new student."  
"Dangerous dark wizard? So he isn't just an insane clown with some tricks up his sleeve, but wizards are real?", Percy was still shocked and working through what just had happened, "I had thought his ravings were those of a mad man 'till he disappeared with my girlfriend. That was probably a dead giveaway. I mean he's still a nutjob, but one that told at least partly the truth", Percy mused in desperation, nearly forgetting his audience, as his ADHD prompted him to think aloud.

"What did he tell you?", Sirius urged.  
Percy paled drastically, more so than he already was.  
"Something about my grandmother being his cousin and finding me through a blood spell. Which was probably true. And I thought I would humour a deranged idiot, who could do some Abracadabra tricks", Percy said in disbelieve. After all his years in the mythological and he could still be surprised by something like the existence of magic.

Percy's words had the wizards whitening.

And Percy got quiet and he had had it confirmed again, "He is the real deal dangerous, isn't he? And he has Annabeth."  
Suddenly there was a dangerous calmness about him, as Percy commanded.  
"Tell me everything you know about that man. _Now_."

He was the youngest person in the room, but he still demanded respect in this mood, So they started to tell him the history of Lord Voldemort. That his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, who's an orphaned wizard of an old genealogy. They narrated how the boy's hate had grown as he grew into a man. Why he started killing, how he was defeated and that he came back.  
Percy was nothing short of horrified when he heard all of it, especially the tried killing of an infant child. The atmosphere around them got gloomier and colder.  
When their story had ended, Percy was ready to launch a rescue mission. He had to get Annabeth out of there.  
"Where has he taken Annabeth?"  
"I can't be sure, but it is most likely he has taken her to Great Britain", Dumbledore guessed.

Percy nodded, already thinking how to get there. If he should take Blackjack or Mrs O'Leary, he decided that Mrs O'Leary would be better suited to take him there. And there he would not leave a stone unturned to find his girlfriend and get revenge on her kidnappers.  
"I'll go pack my travel bag. That maniac has to be stopped. If the British gentlemen would be as kind as to leave?"  
"Not so fast, Mr Jackson. You're still owe us information and an explanation", the one who looked like a homeless person, Sirius it was, intercepted their polite expulsion.  
"It would be vital to recount the encounter as accurately as possible", Dumbledore added, probably in hopes to gain more information.  
"What do you know, what I haven't already told you?", Percy was exasperated, "according to this wannabe noble, I'm related to him – my great grandfather was his uncle or something like that – he used magic to find people of his bloodline, he wanted to take me with him and got Annabeth instead. What's so hard to understand that?"  
"Nothing, we just wanted to make sure, we haven't overlooked something. But what piqued most my interest at the moment is your instinctual use of magic. How were you able to do that?"  
"I don't have any clue how I did that. There was just this humming around and I did what I felt I should do. Why are you even asking that? We have bigger problems than this."  
"On the contrary, Mr Jackson. This has everything to do with the reason we are here. You see, among witches and wizards it is the custom that the Quill of Acceptance writes the name of a potential student in the Book of Admittance. Usually this is done a good time before their eleventh birthday, so they may receive their letters. This is where it gets strange. Your name, my dear boy, should have shown way earlier than it actually has, but your and your sister's name showed up at roughly the same time. Now that can happen because even the Book and the Quill aren't faultless and normally children are only written down after they used some accidental magic. However, it is most interesting you both have been written down in Hogwarts when Ilvermorny is in the USA and so much closer to your residency than Hogwarts in Scotland. That was also one of the reasons, I decided to come here personally."  
"And the other reasons?", Percy asked cautiously.  
"Well, they were nothing more than an unfounded worry" Dumbledore assured Percy, who perceptively came to the conclusion.  
"I already asked myself 'Why send three grown men to recruit a student?', I assume this worry was the reason. So tell me, what's left that you're hiding?"  
Black and Lupin moved and looked uncomfortable, so Percy was spot on with his theory.  
"Taking your age into account I feared you might be an Obscurial – that's a malevolent magic manifestation – though better be safe than sorry", Dumbledore explained his reasons.

Percy nodded, at least satisfied with the information exchange and ready to start cautiously trust those outlandish oddities, that called themselves wizards.  
"So we have a truce? I help you, you help me?"  
"It seems this way, Mr Jackson. We can accommodate you if you so wish and help you in your search for your friend."  
"Let me just get my things and write a letter to my mom, then we can be off."

He was already out of the hole where previously the door had been when he shouted, "And someone please fix the dam door."

**AN**: Hello, all you readers,  
here is the second part of this story. I know I needed a long time for it but let's say it this way: I admire those writers who are able to write a chapter in a week, while I need months for it. After all of your support, which I'm incredibly grateful for, I hope this chapter fulfilled your expectations. I don't know when or if I find the time to write another part, but I'll try my best to do it.  
Again thanks for all the support and I hope you fair well.  
WfS  
PS: The Sirius/serious running gag has been too long in running for it to stop now.


	3. Third: Don't lose your bait

Annabeth was not amused. Ok, maybe a bit. But in all honesty, who could blame her. Annabeth had been shocked at first, but when she thought about it, it was somehow a twisted sense of chance and rotten luck that Percy, of all people, had a mass-murderer with world-ruling-tendencies/world-domination-tendencies on his mortal family-side or wizard family-side, whatever was more appropriate.

She was walking around in what seemed like the HQ of those "Death Eaters". At least looked it that way with all that dark wood panelling, the damask wallpapers and carpeted floors. In there she did the most strategic thing, she could think of doing here after she escaped the Death Eaters: gathering intel.

Lucky for her, her Yankees Cap had been in her jeans pocket. This way she had been able to escape her captors rather easily:

As soon as she had been able to gather her bearings after that poor shadow travel imitation, she had judo-flipped some of her captors, kicked some others, all the while using one of their own as a human shield. After most of them were down, she ran through the next door she had seen before the Death Eaters could recover. In the hallway she had put on her Yankees' Cap and tried to be as silent as possible, all the while looking for a way out and maybe information to hopefully blackmail Percy's ... - whatever their relative status was - relative. Some of the carpets were rather loose, so she had rucked them up a bit. This had led some of the wizards to stumbled over their own feet trying to find her, which resulted in some rather funny scenes in the hallways.

This was the reason she was slightly amused. Still, her top priority was finding her way back to Percy before he would come barging in in a misguided sense of chivalry to rescue her like a knight in shining armour. Notwithstanding, of course, that she didn't need any rescuing. Though she loved her boyfriend and fiercely at that, she wasn't a damsel in distress or a maid in need of rescue. No thank you, sir, but Annabeth Chase could care for and rescue herself marvellously well alone.

As soon as she found a window that wasn't too high and had some old rather solid looking grown vines under it, she opened the window, hopped on its sill and climbed down along the veins. She had to be careful, but after the lava wall in Camp, these vines were hardly a challenge. It was the first time she could somewhat breath more freely, still, she had some way to go to find her Seaweed Brain. But already being outside that wrenched house was better than being inside it.

To hide her tracks and confuse her pursuers she sidestepped into the forest instead of using the road.

In the stereotypical dark and nearly impenetrable forest, she was careful as to not leave any traces behind, that could show where she went, further and further, she wandered into the forest. At some point, she stumbled upon a way that she followed in the opposite direction of the house, still invisible.

After some strong gusts of wind though that nearly blew her cap away, she decided to pocket it and walk on without it. Annabeth hoped to get out of this forest and soon at that because she was becoming gradually more impatient. Her hopes went high when in front of her a bit more light got through the trees, but when instead of the forest's edge she reached a crossroad that hope faded. Which way should she choose?, she asked herself.

She was just about to use a stone to mark the way where she came from and the one she was going to take, as suddenly a woman stood tall in front of her. The crossroad stronger was illuminated by several torches and despite the different appearance the woman had, Annabeth recognized her. Opposite to what Annabeth had heard, the woman stood there with long red hair and orange eyes and pale as marble skin. Still, Annabeth knew without a doubt, just who had found her.

She lowered her head to adumbrate a bow.

"Lady Hecate, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?", Annabeth tried to ask as sincere as possible, but a hint of sarcasm was still detectable in her question.

"Daughter of Athena, I am here to help you. It is very unfortunate, that you stumbled upon my blessed people. That is why I am here to help you", she informed Annabeth in a regal voice.

"Not because Percy's relative is running amok in your personal world, that I think not all of the gods know of?", asked Annabeth unconvinced about any gods or goddesses doing something out of the goodness of their heart.

"That person will be dealt with, there is a prophecy and enough people to stand against him. You don't need to be involved in this conflict. It also shouldn't affect the mortals any more than your conflicts."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You know, that isn't very reassuring, Mylady."

"Fact is, Annabeth Chase, this problem will be solved without you and your boyfriend. Should an unsolvable problem arise, you two are the first to know", Hecate promised, "but for now, it is more important to get you both home, before either Athena or Poseidon notice you are gone."

"I thought you didn't fear the other gods", Annabeth murmured to herself, but obviously not silently enough.

"I normally don't", Hecate told Annabeth, a tight smile on her lips, "I am just smart enough not to anger those two in the same matter. When they worked together they built a cart with horses. The base for all land travel. Goodness, even that legacy of Hephaestus, Carl Benz or something, used it to take cues from it for his first car. So you see, I don't want to find out with what else they could come up with when they work together, especially where their children are concerned. And especially if that thing would be used against me."

When Hecate said it like that it was the most logical thing in the world. Hades, who was Annabeth to judge her like that, when she knew how good she and Percy worked together. Use something similar to that, only add the power of two gods and their far greater experience as well as Athena's intelligence and Poseidon's knowledge as one of the big three, that was either a receipt for disaster or something far more dangerous.

"That's understandable. My greatest concern at the moment is that you just insinuated that Percy isn't at home any more", Annabeth tried to fish for answers, but she didn't need to, Hecate was seemingly in a sharing mood.

"He is not. He is somewhere in London at the moment. So here is the plan, I explain to you what to do and then I send you to Perseus, so you both come home and everyone stays none the wise, except we three and the Fates."

"Let's hear your plan, Mylady, I want to get out of this dreaded affair as soon as possible."

In the mansion, the Death Eaters were no happy campers. Their master was everything but satisfied with their work:

"First, you fail to take the other Slytherin descendant with you. And then you lose the girl we could have used as a bait, too", Lord Voldemort hadn't raised his voice, but it was still piercing with the promise of torture or death, "but I don't want to be cruel, my friends. If you find the girl, or even better yet the boy, in less than a day, you won't be punished."

He stared at each of his followers in front of him with his red eyes as if to enforce his statement.

"Of course, Dark Lord", was the all-around echoed answer to his unasked question. Which did nothing short of enhancing the impression of schoolkids getting scolded by their teacher or principal.

"Meanwhile I'd like to know from someone, who wasn't involved in this horrendous failure, how our plans about Askaban are coming along."

**AN**: Yeah! Another part finished. Three done, probably two to go. I should edit my bio, so it says "Patients is a virtue, I had a hard time to learn and my readers have the unfortunate fate to suffer." With that pseudo apology out of the way, I can tell you that if you like this story maybe some of my others are also to your liking. They may not be as funny, but all I ask you is to give it a try. Also, it would be really nice to know what you think about this story. Have a nice time until the next update.

Sincerely WfS


End file.
